


Armonia

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Lolix, I'm so sorry, Oh My God, Oh well., One Shot, One-Sided Felix/Wash, One-Sided Locus/ Wash, One-Sided Sharkface/Wash, Poor Poor Wash, X3, blah, no i'm not, season 13, this is dark, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: What if the fight with Sharkface had gone differently? What if he'd walked away? (ish)





	

Kimball, Washington and Carolina face me, guns raised. I turn on my shield with a cocky grin.

"I really, really hate this guy." A.I.

"We don't have time for this." Washington.

"Don't worry, I'm the one he wants." Carolina.

I'm right here, you know.

She continues, "If I stay will you let them go?"

"Huh," I reply, "Deal, but once you're dead," I turn to the other freelancer, "I'm coming after _you_ , Washington."

"Please kill him." Aww, he's scared.

.

.

.

Carolina knocks me through the ceiling and onto the road.

"You can beat me down as many times as you want," I crack my neck, "but you're just putting of the inevitable."

We begin to circle each other, "So come on," I taunt, "What are you waiting for? Still trying to figure out how beat me? Or are you just too scared?"

"I'm sorry."

WHAT?

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for what we did to you, to your friends. You were on one side of the fight and we were on the other. We thought we were the good guys. I'm sorry."

Now I'm angry, pissed, in fact. How dare she? "I don't care if you're sorry. Sorry doesn't change what you did. Sorry doesn't bring them back."

"I know. But I'm offering you a choice. Turn back now and you can walk away from this alive."

I turn, sighing, "You're right."

From my peripheral vision I see her slouch in relief, perfect. I spin and fire three shots into her abdomen. "You're right to be sorry. And I'm going to make you sorry. Very sorry."

I kick her leg and she collapses to the floor, conscious but weak. "Epsilon, call Washington here or I shoot her again." I threaten, aiming at her knee. She looks up. "Call Washington, now!"

He does as asked, "Hey Wash, uhh, C needs backup. We can't beat this freak alone and he has men with him. Hurry."

His response is faint but now I know he's coming. I begin to prepare the place, I cannot wait.

.

.

.

I see the grey and yellow and smirk. He came.

Carolina is chained and bleeding on the wall behind me and to my left. The door is in front of me and the shops windows are all blown out. It used to be a butchers.

"Carolina! Carolina!"

I step out into the street, "Hello Washington."

"Oh no."

The fight is a short one.

.

.

.

I drag his half-conscious form into the shop and chain him up to some of the machinery before wandering over to Carolina. "I watched my friends die. Now you can, _slowly_. Oh, and just so you know, once you two are dead, I'm going after the Reds and Blues. I'll send them pictures of your bodies first, of course. Then one by one I'll find, torture and kill them."

Washington groans a response behind me, he must be concerned for his 'team'.

I turn back to him and bend down so I'm looking visor to visor. "You know what _Wash_ , I was going to wait for you to get what you deserved like the other freelancers but Karma takes to long and I'd rather beat the life out of you right now."

I punch him in the stomach and he coughs and lurches as far as he can with the chains restricting him. Carolina yells behind me and I grin.

Yanking off his helmet and chucking it aside I caress his cheeks softly with my gloved fingers before pulling out a knife. He tenses slightly and braces himself while Carolina turns the insults up a notch. I tune them out and begin to carve. First I draw a few neat patterns onto his cheeks and forehead before I drag it down to his neck and slice into his armour and under-suit, letting blood as I go. He whimpers quietly in pain and I revel in it. I've waited so long and finally he suffers, they suffer.

I run my hands over his muscular torso, pressing into the mottled purple, green, brown and yellow spots before deciding it'll do as a canvas and carving the tattoo from my chest onto his. Blood drips to the floor.

I step back to admire my work, it's beautiful but I haven't finished hurting him just yet, no way. It only takes me a minute to hook him up to the wires round the chair. Then I flip the switch.

He screams.

It isn't a prissy yell or an angered cry but an agonised wail full of anguish and raw, uncontrollable pain as electricity courses through him.

I flick it of and leave him heaving and panting while striding back to Carolina. "How does it feel? He's suffering because of you, like I did, like my friends did. **HOW DOES IT FEEL! ARE YOU SORRY NOW?** "

"I'm not sorry, you bastard!" She spat, "I regret ever being sorry!"

"You'll regret _that_ , bitch."

I grin again and wander back to Washington, who has finally got his breath under control. His eyes go wide and he subconsciously moves away in pure terror.

"No, wait..." Carolina backtracks instantly.

I ignore her panicked pleas.

I flick out my flame thrower and set his back ablaze. The sunset-gold flames lick at his body and his cries fill the room once again but time grows short and only minutes later I'm re-caging the dragon and running my hands over the enchanting blisters forming and splitting on the skin of his back.

I grip his arm roughly, knowing it'll leave a mark later, and inject him with a serum the colour of rust. His reaction is reduced to dull incoherent muttering and incomprehensible groans by his body and brain's inability to cope. His eyelids flicker, exposing beautiful gleaming tears in his eyes before he passes out. I throw a knife at Carolina's chains and leave knowing what will come will make them all suffer. She runs to him rather than after me calling his name desperately.

I grin and walk away, sending the recording of the past hour to Felix and Locus. After all, I still have my job to do and I still want my bonus paycheck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not Sorry!!! Not At All! Nope!


End file.
